


Your mine

by Villanevexo



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villanevexo/pseuds/Villanevexo
Summary: Villanelle breaks into Eve’s house and they have sex while Niko is away on a business trip(Sorry about spelling it’s late and I was tired)
Relationships: Eve - Relationship, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. You’re mine

**Author's Note:**

> All my writing so far is soft so I wanted to give you something different 😏

Villanelle had Broken into Eve’s house knowing her husband was away on a school trip with his students.  
She kept walking until she seen eve in the kitchen siping a glass of red wine.  
“Hi Eve”

It took Eve a while to process the woman standing in front of her not knowing how she got into her house, what was even more confusing was she didn’t want her to leave, she was happy Villanelle was their.

“Were is you’re husband Eve, is he not taking care of you” Villanelle asked with a smug smirk on her face.

“What do you want Villanelle, why are you here”

Villanelle walked closer and closer towards Eve being seductive.  
“I wanted to see you, you look really sexy right now”

It shocked Villanelle when it came apparent that Eve had come closer and run her hands through Villanelle’s blonde hair 

“God what am I doing” Eve asked herself but didn’t seem to stop it was as if she couldn’t, their was a strange force that pulled herself to her.

Eve grabbed Villanelle’s hand and was leading her up to the bedroom that she shared with her husband, she wasn’t thinking and didn’t realise how wrong this is the only thought that was going through her head was that she wanted Villanelle to fuck her...she wanted it for so long now to the point that her only thought was Villanelle, she couldn’t fuck her husband anymore without imagining that it’s Villanelle .

Villanelle picked eve up by her hips and pushed her onto the bed and started kissing up her throat which quickly escalated into sucking.

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” Eve asked , fingers pulling slightly on the messy strings of her blonde hair. Villanelle was hovering above Eve in bed, her mouth glued to the skin of her neck, sucking on the flesh. Eve simply moaned in response, hoping that the roll of her hips against Villanelle would make her stop. Which obviously didn’t happen. “You better not be doing it. I have a husband he will realise.” 

Villanelle pulled away from her skin with a pop!, watching the blossoming red that appeared close to her jaw. It would be hard to cover up . “And what if I am?” She smirked, placing a kiss against her lips. Villanelle’s fingers was deep inside her, and it was incredibly difficult to argue with her when she was fucking Eve so well. Not that it would stop her from trying. “What are you going to do about it?” 

“Villanelle, fuck...oh god,” she cried out. Villanelle grunted at the desperate tone of Eve’s voice, Her name sounding so perfect coming from Eve’s mouth, and she just wanted to hear more of it. Her fingers was slipping in and out of her with ease, Eve’s wetness dripping down her legs,  
“I’m so close...fuck.” 

“Yeah?” Villanelle groaned and pressed her forehead against Eve’s. She could tell that already from the way Eve was tightening so perfectly around her, hugging her fingers like she were meant to take it. “You like when I make you feel good”.

“Y-Yeah, Don’t stop” Eve closed her eyes, back arching off the bed as Villanelle continued to drill her fingers in and out of her. She could get used to the incredible pressure of her fingers against her walls, filling her up so perfectly. “You feel so good…” 

“Is this all for me?” Villanelle finished her sentence with a particularly hard push of her fingers into her — Eve didn’t even need to ask Villanelle to fuck her rougher, she already knew that was what she wanted. Her eyes were a deep dark storm, glued to Eve’s parted lips as she moaned out for her, Eve’s perfect little cunt pulsating around her fingers. Villanelle could only think about how wonderful she felt, how she couldn’t find someone better even if she tried. “You are mine”.

Villanelle was fucking her so well that she could not help but nod, a pathetic whimper tearing itself from Eve’s throat as her free hand fumbled to hold onto the nape of Eve’s neck. Her nails scratched Eve’s skin, the sensation making her groan. 

“Yeah, I’m yours.” She knew Eve was close so she pulled her fingers out and put her bare hips onto Eve so that their pussy’s were touching and she grined together, Their wetness rubbing against each other and noises their pussy’s made while they rubbed against one another.

Villanelle shoved her head on the curve of Eve’s neck, grunting as she quickened her pace of her hips against Eve’s. She could feel her thighs trembling, Eve’s pussy fluttering around her’s, and yet it didn’t feel like it was enough. “Say it again,” Villanelle roared, as Eve’s fingers dug into the flesh of Villanelle’s hips forcing her to go faster. “Say that you’re mine.” 

“I’m yours Oksana” Eve whined, head pressed hard against the soft pillows. At that point, she’d say and do anything Villanelle asked her to. “O-Only yours.” 

“Good” she praised, her voice hoarse and deep as sin. Villanelle was grinding onto Eve so fast, they were so wet she was slipping off Eve’s pussy a few times but still going, hoping that the ache between Eve’s legs would be enough to remind her of her, of what she could do to her. She wanted Eve to keep that in the back of her head next time she had to pick between her and her husband who can’t pleasure her or treat her the way she can. “All mine, this is all mine. Made for me.” 

Villanelle felt Eve shivering beneath her, the pleasure washing over her body. Villanelle leaned back so she could see her face, that blushy mess that got her grinding her hips faster on hers, she knew already just by the look of Eve’s face that it was the best sex she has ever had.

Villanelle could feel her own orgasm growing closer, Eve helping her build it up, hitting at the base of her spine and throbbing between her legs, threatening to overflow. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Villanelle chuckled, lowering herself so she could place a kiss against Eve’s lips. “I'm trying to make you feel good. Let me eat you out” she teased, feeling as Eve’s walls pulsated around her at the idea “Unless you want to stop I don’t want to pressure you, this has already been so good.” 

Villanelle breathed out hard and removed her hips from Eve’s pussy, watching as the liquid dripped between both your glistening folds.

Eve bit her lip and, after a moment, she answered. “Eat me out,”.

Villanelle smirked, lowering her head between Eve’s legs.


	2. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after their first night together

Villanelle adjusts herself perfectly between Eve’s legs and starts to kiss her clit. She lets out a loud moan and pushes herself up to Villanelle’s mouth. She chuckles again and says, “don’t worry I m going to take my time with this” Villanelle begins her assault on her clit. She first starts slowly allowing her tongue to gently fan over her clit causing her to jerk up towards her face. She gently places a hand on her stomach to hold her down and continues to slowly flick her tongue over Eve’s clit. Villanelle can feel that she is on the verge of letting go as her breathing begins to pick up at a heavy pace “FUCKK...villanelle pl-please don’t stop”.  
And she didn’t intend to, they had sex until early morning and fell to sleep in each other’s arms.

MORNING AFTER:

Eve was dreading cracking open her eyes at the rays of sunlight which strive to disrupt her sleep; she feel exhausted, and the comfort of her bed has never felt more like home, like an intimate hug. She’s never felt safer, like being held in the snug embrace of someone’s strong arms, someone who smells a lot like… Villanelle.

It takes Eve a second longer to process that her face is rested against Villanelle’s naked chest, her steady breathing causing it to slowly move up and down, her entire head gently moving with it in synchroneity. Reality sinks in as Eve notices the way she’s curled up against Villanelle’s torso and their legs tangled together under the blanket, her arm wrapped lazily around Eve’s shoulders underneath their shared blanket—she cranes her neck, to look up and finds the blanket has moved only onto her and Villanelle looks freezing so Eve slowly pulls the blanket onto Villanelle.

Villanelle stirs in her sleep at Eve’s small but noticeable movements, and she’s finally about seventy-five percent awake when her body darts upright at the sight of Villanelle’s eyelids slowly opening.

Villanelle looks at Eve and finally cracks as the corners of her lips twitch upwards into a smile, before she chuckles and drops her head into the crevice of Eve’s shoulder.

“Morning Eve.” Villanelle’s raspy morning voice says.

“Morning”

Villanelle lifted her face up to look directly at Eve’s face, she stared for a while “you look like you just had the best sex of your life Eve, anyone would think we fucked last night” with her smug smile in her face.

Eve doesn’t finish rolling his eyes at her when she tosses another one of her pillows in her face with a small “fuck off,” to which Villanelle just chuckles.

“If anything, you’re the one who couldn’t keep your hands off me”. Eve told her.

“Says the one who is still feeling me up Eve” she said with a laugh.

Villanelle was right, as Eve looked up she seen her hands almost groping Villanelle’s boobs. Eve just smiled and moved them right onto them and squeezed. “And so what if I am” 

Villanelle looked down and kissed eve on the tip of her nose and then down onto her lips “you can do it as much as you want...can we watch a movie together...please”  
She asked almost child like.

“Of corse we can, what did you want to watch” Eve asked her as she was stroking her hand through Villanelle’s hair moving the loose pieces from her eyes”.

“Anything, you choose” She said with a smile spread across her face

It was half way through the movie Eve put on sponge Bob the movie because Villanelle’s face lit up when she went onto it on Netflix. They were both tangled up together tightly still naked with Eve’s head resting under Villanelle’s chin.  
Eve didn’t mean to ask but looking at Villanelle right now, so calm and happy she just wanted to know everything.

“What happened to you, how did you become what you are”.

Villanelle stared at Eve intensity but she trusted her and she wanted Eve to know everything.

“I wasn’t always like this you know, I wanted to be a pilot when I was younger” 

Eve smiled at the thought 

“I didn’t have a great up bringing to put it lightly, my mom would hurt me any chance she could get. I always wondered why you would even have a child just to hurt them you know”

Eve paused the film and they both sat up straight on the bed. Eve rested her hand on Villanelle’s thigh telling her to continue.

“I felt things, sad, anger, happy, I felt all of them when I was younger but I guess it was more pain and sadness and I hated it I just wanted it to stop...and it did, I felt so much pain and sadness they just went away I didn’t feel it anymore, I didn’t feel anything. For a while it was good but then it got boring, I had no friends but that was mostly because my mom was ashamed of me for being gay so she went round telling everyone, and in Russia it’s bad, very bad”

Eve started getting tearful at the thought of her having to go through all of this, finally understanding her.

“My dad killed him self my mother blamed me, saying he was ashamed of me that he couldn’t live through the shame. That is when she sent me away to the orphanage.”

Villanelle looked at Eve and was scared she was going to run and react badly but she didn’t she seen Eve crying at her pain and was telling her to go on to keep talking let it out so she did. She told her everything, even villanelle started crying while Eve held her.

They were both wrapped up together Eve was comforting Villanelle but they were broke out of it when they heard key’s jingle in the door.

“SHIT...SHIT SHIT SHIT  
Villanelle get dressed QUICK it’s Niko”

Villanelle shot up and started to get dressed as fast as she could  
“Shit, Eve you said he was going for a couple days”.

“Eve babe...are you home” Niko called as he started walking up the stairs 

Eve walked up to villanelle and wrapped her arms tightly around her and kissed her gently.  
“I’m sorry, I wish it was just us forever against the world”

That made villanelle smile like a child which made Eve smile. As villanelle was climbing out the window Eve stoped her before she was gone, rested her palm on Villanelle’s cheek.  
“I love you villanelle”

Villanelle just looked as a flow of emotions just ruptured through her body not believing those words just came out of Eve’s mouth but before she could say them back Niko entered the room and Villanelle disappeared.


End file.
